When a White Rose Bleeds Red
by Sun Ashamaru
Summary: Hey guys, sorry for not putting in a proper decription, the description is in the Author's note. but it doesn't stop me from squeaking a few things. QuanxSeiko, NaomixSatoshi. Rated M juuuust to be safe.
1. Author's Note

Description

Sun Quan for the past few days has lacked self-esteem and confidence, wishing himself away and hoping he'd falls asleep and never wakes up. The only thing that makes him truly happy is that every night he dreams of a beautiful girl.

Meanwhile Seiko Shinohara has managed to fill a quarter of a sketchbook with her thoughts and drawings of the unconfident red haired boy she dreamt about.

As soon as they see each other, they will soon realize the lovely yet shocking truth.

Author's Note

Hey guys, I at one time managed to lose touch with the Corpse Party Fandom, So here's a crossover with Corpse Party and Dynasty Warriors, I kind of made the characters live in a bizarre world.

The year this fanfic takes place in is 2014

Now here are the ages of the characters in the story

Sun Quan: 18 years old  
>Seiko Shinohara : 17 years old<br>Sun Ce: 25 years old  
>Sun Shangxiang: 17 years old<br>Sun Kuang (An OC who used for this story): 14 years old  
>Naomi Nakashima: 17 years old<br>Satoshi Mochida: 18 years old  
>Yuka Mochida: 15 years old<br>Sakutaro Morishige: 18 years old  
>Mayu Suzumoto: 18 years old<br>Yoshiki Kishinuma: 18 years old  
>Sun Jian: 45 years old<br>Cao Cao: 44 years old  
>Yuutaro Shinohara: 31 years old<p>

I'll update this as soon as I come across more characters


	2. Chapter 1: Why

_**Sun Quan's POV**_

I was over it, I was over the way my sister treats me, to her, her friends were more important than the fact that I'm trying to save her ass from father screaming at her for not doing her chores.

I sighed, knowing nothing was going to get though to her, so after I finished washing the dishes, I started drying them; hoping my father wouldn't see me, for as much as I want it to happen, I do not need my father having a go at Shangxiang, it will only result in her having a go at me.

I heard footsteps, I froze but I only saw one of my brothers Ce walking by, asking

"Quan, isn't that Shangxiang's job"

"Yes..." I replied, my older brother shook his head in disappointment, saying

"Well, why didn't you ask her to do it?!"

"Remember the last few attempts I made to ask her to do something? I either get told _'I will soon'_ and nothing happens or I get told to shut up! She hates the sound of my voice; no, that wasn't it, she hates _ME!_" I replied, tears wanted to trickle down my face, but I fought them back.

I shouldn't cry, not after being told continuously by my younger brother Kuang to get over it.

Ce snatched the tea towel off of me "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" I shouted,

He shouted back "NO, IT'S NOT YOUR JOB AND I CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT YOU HAVE _ENOUGH SHIT_ ON YOUR MIND, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN AND RELAX!"

**_Sun Ce's POV_**

After screaming at Quan for doing Shangxiang's job and even giving up on asking Shangxiang to do her own job, I walked to Shangxiang's room,

As soon as I entered the room was filled with girls, some drinking alcohol, thankfully one of them was not Shangxiang; she was sitting on her bed, talking to her friends.

Before I could say anything, I heard girls screaming

_"SHANGXIANG! YOUR BROTHER'S ALLLLLRIGHT!"_ and

_"FUCK THIS GUY'S HOT, SHANGXIANG IS THAT YOUR BROTHER?!" _

I couldn't understand why they were screaming those things, but I know Quan's going to become _jealous_,

I'm not interested in finding a girl, after Diaochan broke up with me; I want to enjoy what life has to offer single people,

Quan on the other hand, is looking for love, but due to society being a _piece of crap,_ he's been forced to lock himself into his room, myself, mother and father can't help but be worried about him,

Whenever father and mother mention him when it comes to social gatherings, Kuang kept saying

"He's a _fucking attention seeker_, he's _nothing special_, so he's _not_ invited to social stuff, he needs to _get over it!_" and they instantly shut up, but it has never worked against me.

The thing is; I don't understand _why_ the rules of society today cause so many girls to consider Quan so unattractive, and how it's gotten to the point where I can't receive a compliment without being worried about my brother being jealous of me?

I think _he's_ an attractive guy, he's got nice red hair, he's taller than me by an inch, and his blue eyes whenever he smiled shine way _brighter _than my hazel eyes ever could,

I know what Quan's like with women, he's extremely respectful to them and he never wants a good fuck out of them and he's alot more calmer and smarter in a way than me.

I want it to be that I'm jealous of _HIM_, not the other way around.

I managed to get to Shangxiang then said "Sis' please dry the dishes, I saw Quan doing it when you're suppose to and I took the tea towel off him, and on the way to the kitchen, would you please tell your friends to STOP FLIRTING WITH ME, I'M _NOT_ INTERESTED IN A RELATIONSHIP! YOUR DUMB FRIENDS ARE LOOKING AT THE WRONG GUY!"

"YOU EXPECT US TO LIKE YOUR GHOST OF A BROTHER!? EEEW!" shouted one of the girls; another shouted

"YOU'RE WAY HOTTER THAN THAT _FREAKING UGLY GHOST!_"

I tried to run out; thankfully I made it out safely,

One problem leads to another as I approach a jealous Quan on the way to the bathroom, but before he could say anything I asked "Hey Quan, can I have your body whilst you can have mine?"

Quan calmed down a bit saying "If that's even possible yes"

"Sweet! That means I could have nice red hair and shiny blue eyes" I replied,

Quan remarked "and I'll actually be _ATTRACTIVE FOR ONCE!_"

"You heard those girls, didn't you" I asked, hoping he didn't hear a word, but knowing those girls wanting to make it obvious that apparently no one wants him, he could hear it.

Quan said "Yes, I heard every word they shouted, they were so loud and I had to turn up the volume on my phone so that I couldn't hear them."

"Quan, let's go to your room, if I ask whether or not you're okay right now, you're either just going to lie to me and say yes or just say your usual _'If I vent now, I'm going to get into trouble later'_ I was going to have a shower but you are more important than my hygiene. Let's go to your room, there's a few things I need to ask you" I replied.

Quan nodded and the two of us walked to his room.

**_Sun Quan's POV_**

Myself and Ce walked to my bedroom because he now wants to ask me something, I hummed 'King For A Day' by Pierce the Veil featuring Kellin Quinn, well because I freaking LOVE THAT SONG.

We entered my bedroom, Ce sat on the bed while I closed the door, walked to my bed and sat next to Ce, who asked

"I'm just guessing from the depressing aura you give off, do you hate yourself?"

My eyes widened, I thought the hiding in my room would help _him_ focus on his life.

I looked at a black notebook that contained everything bad happening to me, the things I hate about myself, and much worse than that, I used it to help me forget it all and allow me to leave my bedroom as a much happier person.

I couldn't fight back the tears as they started to trickle down my cheeks, I said "Y-yes."

"H-how long did you-" He asked.

I cut him off saying "since I was fourteen after getting rejected by a girl I fell so much in love with and one of my friends Cao Pi started laughing at me and treating me like shit"

I covered my face, hoping Ce didn't see any tears, everyone _loves_ Kuang and would do anything for him, even if it means _fucking around with my life_, myself and Kuang had sibling rivalry and one time, my best friend Ling Tong asked him if I was able to find someone whose not in my family but love me for who I am and Kuang said

"Nope. _Not a fucking chance_ in hell, have you actually _looked at him_ properly? He can't attract anyone"

I can't help but think he's right, My hair is red and too long for a girl's liking, I am unbelievably _scared of my own body_ as Shangxiang told me and I cover up as much as I can.

The only thing a girl will find attractive is that I'm clean shaven, but even _that _isn't enough.

Ce replied "Kuang's bullshit doesn't work on me; it's okay to cry Quan. It's better to let it all out now than hold it in until it _eats you alive._"

He then held his arms out; I uncovered my face to find him allowing me to hug him.

I shuffled a little closer to Ce and hugged him; as soon as my arms were wrapped around my older brother I buried my face into his chest and started bawling my eyes out crying.

Ce softly said "That's it; let it all out, if Kuang crack's the shits, I'll tell him that _you_ had every right to cry when it's necessary."

Half an hour has passed and my tears have finally stopped.

Ce said "You cried for way too long, but I understand why, you've been bottling up your feelings for so long."

He was right, I have been keeping my feelings locked away and built thick _tall heavy walls_ around myself.

Ce asked "May I continue asking you a few things now that's all off your chest?"

"Yes" I replied, pulling away from our embrace.

Ce asked "because of the way people treat you, yes I did hear father saying that you should lay it off on the alcohol, that you're drinking a crazy amount"

I nodded,

Ce continued "Do you envy me? Don't lie 'cause I saw that look you had on your face when I exited Shangxiang's room"

I tried to avoid the question, but Ce gave me a death glare so I replied

"Alright! Alright! Yes! I envy you brother, you could make girls swoon left to right while I can't, they don't even want to go anywhere near me! I'm never gonna have a loving girlfriend!"

_**Wu Guotai's POV**_

Myself and my husband Sun Jian came home, we entered the house to find that Quan finished washing the dishes and Shangxiang's now drying and Kuang is waiting to put them away.

I because I am worried about Quan asked "Where's Quan?"

"Seriously mum? QUAN _NEEDS TO GET OVER_ HIMSELF, HE'S A _BLOODY ATTENTION SEEKER_" shouted Kuang,

Shangxiang shouted "KUANG SHUT UP"

She then looked at me saying "I don't know; he's probably in his bedroom sulking over nothing!"

"If he was sulking, it definitely wouldn't be over nothing, you two need to change the way you treat him" I remarked, but they both shouted

"BUT _HE'S_ THE ONE WHO NEED'S TO STOP BITCHING ABOUT US!"

The one thing I hated about them saying that was I believe them every time, even if I didn't want to.

I then walked to Quan's bedroom and opened the door slightly, only to find that I didn't need to worry so much, as Ce is already there, forcing Quan to open up to him.

I smiled for a few moments but then lost the smile when my gaze came across a black notebook; I looked at it, thinking that it's contained a lot of bad things.

Since Shangxiang's friend's boyfriend ruined Quan's eighteenth, everything went downhill for him and I couldn't help but become more and more worried for my son.

I was too focused on that notebook that I didn't notice Quan scream

"MOTHER DO NOT STARTLE ME!"

I flinched opening the door more saying "I-I'm sorry about that I was supposed to be checking on you, until something _horrible_ caught my eye"

Ce looked at me then at the notebook saying "You mean that black notebook, Quan, I was about to ask, what is in _THAT!_"

Quan looked at the both of us, he then grabbed the notebook and made an attempt to run saying "I'm not telling you, you don't wanna know!"

"Quan come back here!" shouted Ce,

Luckily for me I was stronger than Quan so I stopped him with one arm, took the notebook off his hands and ran off with it screaming "You will not get this back until one of us has read it"

"MOTHER! YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS IN THAT BOOK! IT CONTAINS DARK THINGS THAT ARE ENOUGH TO GIVE EVEN _FATHER _NIGHTMARES!" he protested, but it didn't stop me from rushing into my bedroom, dragging Jian with me.

We entered locking the door behind me we then sat down on our bed,

I panted harshly, it was tiring, but it was worth it, because I'll _now_ know what is wrong with Quan and what is causing him to outdrink his father.

I looked at the notebook; Jian looked at me saying "So you've _finally_ got your hands on it?"

"Yes my dear and Quan even tried to make a break for it with it. Now, to find out why Quan has been hiding this notebook from us" I replied,

I then opened it, the first page was harmless featuring a picture of a girl with amber colored eyes and brown hair styled into two curls, one sitting on either side of her neck, there was text underneath the drawing saying

_'Seiko Shinohara.' _

"That's the girl he told me about, he dreamt about her, saying that she was beautiful." I said,

Sun Jian said "Yes, but sadly she's an anime character"

"If only we could summon her and show her a picture of our son, Quan wouldn't be so miserable if this girl was a real person" I replied.

I then turned the page.

An hour has passed and the only soft thing we saw in that notebook was the pictures of _that one girl_ Quan dreamed about.

The things that drove me to tears were bits of writing that said

_'I'm a fool to think someone likes me,' _

_'I'm nothing but an ugly ghost to everyone,' _

_'I just want to fall asleep and never have the ability to wake up.' _

I closed the notebook and hugged it crying

"S-Seiko! I-I hope you have the ability to become a real person. I need your help!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: That one shell I have the patience to find.**_

**_Seiko's POV_**

I sat at the front of an unpopular convenience store with my best friend Naomi and a few of our friends.

We were supposed to be doing senior year at Kisaragi Academy.

I somehow bought an a-three sized one hundred page sketchbook and a quarter of it was filled with pictures of the handsome red-haired guy I keep dreaming about and a bunch of things I can't stop thinking about and Naomi is getting worried about me, she asked

"Seiko? What's wrong? You're not your perverted self"

She was right, before the world became all crazy and wacko, I was a _pervert_ and I couldn't help but play with Naomi's breasts and comment on that nice ass she's got.

I had a _'thing'_ for Naomi, but now the world's all messed up, all I could think about is that one _handsome red-haired guy._ I'm somehow _happy_ that she likes Mochida. I looked at my best friend saying

"You are going to find this strange, but...I'm _just not into you_ anymore..."

"Wait WHAT!?" Shouted Naomi, she then looked at the picture I was drawing saying

"So because of this bizarre world we're in, you're _somehow_ happy for me to be going out with Mochida"

I nodded,

She then read the text written above the drawing that said

_'Sun Quan' _

"So...you now have a thing for this 'Sun Quan' guy" she asked

"Yes, for some reason. The sucky thing is, _he's a video game character_" I replied.

Naomi shook her head saying "This world is bizarre at the moment, I came across a girl who had long brown hair and she said that her name is Cai Wenji. She looks _exactly_ like the Cai Wenji in that 'Shin Sangoku Mosou' game you play whenever you have the spare time, before the world became bizarre, yes this Sun Quan guy was nothing but a video game character, but now, he could be a real person, somewhere, _dreaming about you._"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

Naomi replied "What I'm trying to say is, _now's your chance to find him and confess your love for him to him._ I had my chance to confess my love for Mochida to him, and we are now dating, it's your turn. There is something you must do, and an opportunity to do it has opened itself,_ take it!_ I'll support you along the way. If you couldn't have me, a new door opens, just _waiting_ for you to enter, that door just so happened to be_ that Sun Quan guy!_"

"Who's Sun Quan?" asked a voice,

I leaned over to find Satoshi, Naomi's boyfriend, Naomi explains "Sun Quan is a guy Seiko dreamt about, I said since this world is bizarre, he could be around. I'm telling her to go find him and confess her feelings"

"We're with you all the way Seiko!" said one of my friends Mayu,

Another one Yoshiki said "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be the third wheel around Satoshi and Nakashima"

"In fact we wouldn't want you to be the third wheel at _ALL_" said Satoshi's little sister Yuka.

The rest of my friends, Ayumi, Sakutaro and my teacher Ms. Yui Shishido agreed.

I made up my mind,

"I'm going to find him! Please come along though, I feel better if he got to know all my friends"

"Sure" all of them said in unison, pulled out my cell phone, rang my father, which caused my entire household to come to me.

I then flicked through my sketchbook to find a completed drawing of my new crush saying

_"Sun Quan...I'm coming for you, there's no need to cry anymore." _

The thirteen of us ran to a random bus, go on and set off on a journey to find the man who could possibly be the love of my life.

A few hours passed and I managed to ask our driver to make a stop, one, I needed directions, two, I have some money and I want to buy two jars of caramel scented beads and some thin stretchy (Elastic) string to make two bracelets with one of the jars of caramel scented beads and three, I honestly did not want to force anyone who has been holding their bladder to hold it in any longer.

We stopped for longer as Ms. Yui wanted to buy us food and drinks for the trip.

I looked at the jar of caramel scented beads then at Yuka saying "_are you sure_ these will work their magic as a gift to the one you're in love with?"

"Yep! I've tried them before" she replied,

I then looked at the bracelet saying "okay I believe you, but I made two bracelets out of the ones with the holes in them _juuuuust in case_ the jar doesn't work"

"Okay!" replied Yuka.

I looked over to find a man with black hair, a thin moustache and a small what I believe is a goatee, he was wearing a blue business suit with his trench coat as a cape,

I got up took my sketchbook with me and walked to him, the man noticed me walked to him asking "Young lady, do you require any assistance?"

"Yes, I am on a quest to find_ this handsome prince_" I replied, I then showed the drawing to the man.

The man smirked saying "_Sun Quan_ you say, he resides in...I mean lives in Jianye, I must say you are on the right track travelling east, if you travel south of here you should be able to find it... May I have a blank page of that book; I might as well draw a map for you"

"Yes you may!" I replied;

I then flicked the pages over to the back of my sketchbook, ripped a page out of the book, closed it, placed the page on top of the cover and gave it to the man along with a pencil saying

"Draw away sir. If I have to wait for days for you to draw out a map before I set off, then so be it!"

"Thank you young miss, and my name is Cao Cao" the man replied and started drawing out the map that could help while saying

"Sun Quan's father has rung me saying that his son has been depressed for the past few days, and claims to be dreaming of this young lass named _Seiko Shinohara_"

"Aww I hope I can make him feel better as soon as I see him, my name _IS Seiko Shinohara_ after all." I replied,

Cao Cao looked at me with shock, I then looked at him saying "I told my best friend whose sitting on that bus behind me right now that I have been dreaming of Sun Quan for the past few days, but this is what I didn't tell her, every dream I had, I fell _more and more_ in love with him"

"I see; I too hope that you change his life. He is worrying me, he felt like a son when he was younger." Replied Cao Cao as he drew, he then gave back the pencil and the sketchbook and gave me the map; using a red fine liner to draw out the route I should take saying

"This is the route I normally take when driving down to visit his father as he and I are very good friends"

He then finished saying "about the town, you might want to hope you could catch sight of his family, I drew rough pictures of them on the back of this map, so hopefully it'll be easier to spot"

"Thank you Mr Cao Cao, is there anything I can repay you with?" I asked;

Cao Cao nodded his head saying "Yes there is..._Change Sun Quan's life for the better._ I can only wish you luck"

"Okay! Bye bye Mr Cao Cao!" I replied.

I then ran to the bus, gave the bus driver the map looked at the seats to find Ms. Yui is back and everyone is ready to go so I took my seat the one in front of Naomi and Satoshi and we set of to Jianye.

It was a couple of days since I set off on my quest to find the man I have been dreaming about, and although I am making good progress in regards to where I am, as we're in an abandoned car park near a well-known park in Jianye;_ that started to turn bad_ as I couldn't find a single member of Sun Quan's family.

I then saw a man with white hair and a black stubble wearing a red polo shirt and black tracksuit pants, a handsome red-haired guy who looked to be eighteen wearing a red t-shirt covered in a black hoodie with black skinny jeans and a girl with short light brown hair wearing a red singlet top and a red skirt that stopped just above the knees, but it is clear that she respects herself as she is wearing black tights underneath the skirt,

I then took the map from where the driver used to be and looked on the back, the man with the white hair, looked exactly like the one Cao Cao drew I looked at the writing underneath the sketch it read

_'Sun Jian, Sun Quan's father' _

I then looked at the sketch of the girl that looked exactly like the one I saw, I read the writing underneath the picture, it said

_'Sun Shangxiang, Sun Quan's sister' _

I then looked in my sketchbook and much to my shock the red-haired guy is Sun Quan.

"_HOLY COW,_ GUYS COVER ME I HAVE TO GET CHANGED"

I got up ran to the back of the bus, grabbed the change of clothes my father packed for me, a red t-shirt and a pair of purple skinny jeans

_'Perfect'_ I thought,

I got changed I then walked out with my sketchbook, one of the bracelets as I'm wearing the other and the jar of caramel scented beads.

I sat on the bench, hoping at least the Sun Quan or his father notice me,

Sun Quan was off in his own world

_'Fair enough, I only JUST got off the bus'_

I thought, the girl looked at me ran to me and screamed "Who the _hell_ are you!?"

"Wow! All I did was sit on this bench and you start running to me and_ bully me!_" I shouted;

Sun Quan looked at the two of us, well mainly me, shocked. I understand why, the person you dream about is ninety-nine percent_ fiction. _

His father ran to us saying "Shangxiang! Go easy on the poor lass!"

Sun Shangxiang ran off, their father approached me saying "Sorry about tha-_What the hell?_"

"Um...sir? Are you alright?" I asked, he nodded his head saying

"I'm fine, it's just...who are you and what are you here for?"

"I'm Seiko Shinohara, and I'm here to meet the man who could possibly be the love of my life..._Sun Quan_"


End file.
